Buenos Aires e invierno (Feliz aniversario, mi amor)
by jupter
Summary: LATIN HETALIA! Buenos Aires es enorme. Miguel se baja de el tren. Años después lo está besando. AU: ArgentinaxPerú


La ciudad de la furia.

De Buenos Aires se puede decir muchas cosas... Cosas buenas y cosas malas.  
Cuando se es nuevo todo sorprende allí... De nuevo, cosas buenas y cosas malas.

...

Una cosa mala es ser parte de esa masa, muchedumbre...; y la buena es que entre miles de personas a veces alguno se detiene y te nota.

-Che, tenés fuego?- Esa voz lo sacó por completo del pequeño trance en el que había caído desde que bajó del tren.

Miguel llegó a Buenos con dieciocho años y un montón de sueños, sueños que no tenía pensado dejar tirados así como así. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Ese frío no era común en su Perú querido, pero si seguía ahí añorando no iba a llegar a ningún lado y encima se iba a enfermar. Había mucho viento, humedad... En fin, el clima no era lindo. Era marzo de neblina y estaba temblando.

Tardó un ratito en procesar lo que había oído y voltearse a mirar su procedencia. Debía admitir que se sintió algo inhibido, tuvo que levantar bastante la vista para notar a aquel rubio alto.

-Tenés fuego?-

-Eh... Si.- Dijo pensando en que de seguro había dado la impresión de ser un idiota. Buscó en sus bolsillos, atento a las reacciones de ese tipo, su encendedor. Se lo alcanzó e intentó sonreír.

El rubio, para sorpresa de Miguel, le respondió con una sonrisa radiante y prendiéndose un pucho. -Me llamo Martín.- Le dijo y dirigió su vista a los bolsos del moreno.

¿A que iba eso? No se lo había preguntado.

-¿Me vas a decir tu nombre?- Continuó el argentino riendo por lo gracioso que se veía el peruano con aquel gesto de no entender nada.

-M-Miguel...- Levantó sus bolsos del suelo y se dispuso a emprender viaje ingorándolo.

Caminó como dos cuadras. -Me siento mal...- Soltó sus palabras al aire, porque nadie se detendría a escuchar a un chico tan común en tanto barullo y se preguntó si alguien sabría (o querría) explicarle como llegar a la pensión que sus padres le habían pagado de antemano y donde estaría los primeros meses de su estancia en aquel país que le resultaba tan nuevo.

-Che, pibe!- Se paró en seco y de nuevo se sintió descolocado. ¿Que mierda era eso? Se volteó rápidamente y lo vio otra vez.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- De pronto lo tomó de la muñeca, y ya ahí lo que Miguel sintió fue miedo.

No había respuesta, así que Martín resopló y lo soltó.

-Digo... Estás medio pálido y parecés medio desorientado. -

Sonrió y se pasó una mano desacomodando sus rubios cabellos.

-¿De donde venís? Porque de acá no sos, no?-

Hubo una pausa cortita en la que Miguel se debatió entre responderle y arriesgarse a un posible robo, secuestro, asesinato, violación; o salir corriendo como idiota; aunque terminó por hacer lo mas inteligente.

Así es como Miguel corrió como cinco cuadras en menos de un minuto.

...

_La mala es que uno nunca puede encontrar a nadie entre el montón y la buena es que a veces es el destino el que quiere que algunas personas se crucen una y otra vez._

Martín, al principio, no lo reconoció cuando lo vio por segunda vez.

Era el primer día de la facultad, la primera cursada de medicina en la mañana, y Miguel estuvo toda la hora intentando adivinar al chico que se sentaba dos bancos adelante. Si era ese, del que había huido de esa forma tan de mierda, se moriría de la vergüenza, por eso le pedía a todos los santos que estuviera en un error.

Pero no... al parecer, la suerte no estaba de su lado y sí, era ese tal Martín... el argentino, el rubio, el alto, el único con el que había intercambiado una mirada verdadera en todo su tiempo en Buenos Aires.

El no se consideraba a si mismo, como una persona nerviosa; al contrario, era alguien bastante relajado, alegre y despreocupado, pero en ese momento, sus piernas se movían rápido y ansiosamente porque Martín estaba volteado y hablando con el chico de enfrente suyo, por lo tanto, podría ser descubierto. Se encogió en su lugar lo mas que pudo queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase, aunque el otro no presentaba ninguna señal de percatarse de su simple presencia, pero bueno, el peruano estaba realmente perseguido.

La hora fue lenta y se alargó un poco por el hecho de que al parecer, la presentación del profesor, no estaba incluida en el horario de clase, y Miguel, hace rato que no prestaba atención a nada, y estaba simplemente perdido escribiendo cosas al azar en su cuadernillo rayado.

Una risa.

-Eh?-

-¿Sos vos?-

Mas risas.

Miguel se puso nervioso cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes de aquel chico. Respiró profundo y trato de lucir tranquilo.

-Martín, no?-

El argentino sonrió y asintió.

-Miguel-

-Lo recuerdas...-

-Tengo buena memoria.-

...

Luego de la clase, que había terminado minutos después, Martín se presentó formalmente.

La verdad es que se llevaron bastante bien, porque eran parecidos.

-Y...Tienes novia?-

Preguntó tomando de su taza. Martín lo había invitado un café.

-Nope- Niega divertido. -Soy gay... No te jode, o si?-

Miguel se rió bajito.

-Es raro...-

Le respondió y el rubio no entendió, por lo que alzó una ceja divertido.

-Buenos Aires es enorme...Gigantísima...-Agregó. -Es raro encontrarte justo por casualidad con alguien igual que vos.-

-¿Donde te estás quedando?-

-Acá. A un par de cuadras..-

...

Hace frío... Mucho mucho y es invierno otra vez. Miguel se levanta y apoya los pies en el suelo de forma tentativa pero los aleja al instante.

-La puta madre-

El acento argentino se le está pegando de a poquito.

Se termina por poner las pantuflas y la bata, para ir a bañarse y arreglarse. Se afeita, le peina, o al menos intenta hacerlo.

Sale a la calle.

Hace rato que se mudó de la pensión a un departamento. También hace rato que terminó la facultad.

Hoy es un gran día.

Llega a la terminal de trenes y sonríe.

-¿Tenés fuego?-

Se ríe y gira para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes.

Ya no le daban miedo. Hace mucho rato que solo le inspiraban otros sentimientos... unos mas lindos.

-Feliz aniversario!-

Se abraza a su cuello y lo besa con pasión. Martín obviamente corresponde.

Se había convertido en un ritual hacer todo eso. Año tras año, se encontraban en la mañana en aquella estación y luego se iban a desayunar a cierta cafetería.

Martín muerde su labio inferior y le sonríe.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor.-

Dice contra sus labios.

-No me vas a robar, no?- Pregunta en broma y se ríen.

_Buenos aires es enorme. Gigantísima. Es raro encontrarte justo por casualidad con alguien igual que vos._

-Te robo otro beso si querés.-


End file.
